Megfordul a világ
by Bellinda.Bellinda
Summary: Severitus. Egy történet, ahol nem egy jóslat létezik. Ahogy bekövetkeznek a jövendölt események, úgy a világ lassan megfordul. A háború ráadásul kitörőben van, Harrynek és Pitonnak össze kell fognia azért, hogy a világos oldal minél előbb győzhessen.
1. Chapter 1

**Figyelmeztetések:** AU, néhol OOC, máshol sötét hangulat, szarkazmus etc.

**Műfaj:** Severitus, dráma

**Ajánlás:** Imádott lakótársamnak, barátnőmnek, Aidemerának!

**Bétázásért** hálám örökké üldözi bShanon Widowot!/b

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Aidemera szülinapjára íródott, ami még pár nappal később lesz, de akkor külföldön tartózkodom, így előbb publikálom. Köszönet a türelméért!

**Szerzői megjegyzés 2.:** Az események az ötödik könyvvel egy időben játszódnak, de nem veszi figyelemben minden pontban annak eseményeit.

**Szerzői megjegyzés 3.:** A mű egy nyelvbotlásból született, ha a lakótársam nem hangsúlyozza ki a hibát, akkor valószínűleg sosem jut eszembe ilyen műfajban írni.

1. fejezet

Harry csak turkálta az ételt, képtelen volt arra, hogy többet egyen néhány falaton kívül. Úgy érezte, nyelőcsöve apróra szűkült és a gyomra is görcsbe rándult az idegtől. Viselkedése nem kerülte el a jobb és bal oldalán ülő barátai figyelmét sem, egész vacsora alatt noszogatták, ő pedig csak bólintott és arra kényszerítette magát, hogy néha felszúrjon valamit a villájára. Hangulatát még tovább rontotta az az érzés, hogy valaki őt figyeli… Sóhajtott egy aprót, és igyekezett feltűnés nélkül körbenézni a nagyteremben. A diákok a vacsorának, illetve az őket körülvevő barátaiknak szentelték minden figyelmüket, a csiklandozó érzés azonban csak nem akart elmúlni tarkója tájékáról. Balra fordította a fejét, majd kicsit előrébb dőlve a tanári asztal felé nézett, és szeme rögtön összeakadt Perselus Pitonéval. A férfit láthatóan nem lepte meg a viselkedése, arca megszokottan merev és kifejezéstelen maradt, akár egy szoboré. Hosszú másodpercekig tűrték egymás tekintetét. A professzor végül alig láthatóan, de felvonta szemöldökét, Harry pedig nagyot nyelve, igenlően biccentett felé. Egyre növekvő rosszulléttel figyelte, ahogy a tanára még egyszer iszik az előtte lévő pohárból, megtörli a száját egy szalvétával, majd felállva az asztaltól jelzésszerűen a kijárat felé bök.

Harry egy pillanatra behunyta szemét, várt néhány percet, megitta a maradék töklevét, majd barátaihoz fordult.

- Mennem kell – mondta végül szenvtelen hangon, majd a másik kettő válaszát meg sem várva felállt, és a fal mentén igyekezett a lehető legkisebb feltűnés nélkül kimenni a teremből. Arcára nyugalmat erőltetett, amikor elindult, de ahogy kilépett a folyosóra, rögtön érezte, hogy álcája nyomban lehull. Ajkát beharapva, remegő kezét talárja zsebébe süllyesztve, némi tétovázás után elindult a folyosón.

A bájitallaborhoz közeledve kételye és félelme csak tovább erősödött. Rettegett a különórától, és rosszul volt attól a gondolattól, hogy bárki is turkálhat az elméjében, de Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy szüksége van erre a különfoglalkozásra, és ő valahol egyetértett vele. A hátán felállt a szőr, ahogy újra felidéződött benne az éjszaka, amikor Mr Weasley kis híján meghalt, ő pedig a kígyó szemszögéből nézte végig a támadást. Sőt rosszabb volt, úgy érezte, hogy ő maga az, ahogy végigsiklott a hideg padlón, úgy látta maga körül a világot, ahogy az állat. Mások voltak a színek, a kontúrok. Akkor vágyott arra, hogy támadjon, fájdalmat okozzon, kiontsa egy ember vérét…

- Ne! – nyögte erőtlenül, és ujjait elmerítve a hajában hátratűrte kósza tincseit. Homlokán ismét verejték gyöngyözött, csuklójával esetlenül törölte le, majd karjait teste mellé engedve folytatta útját. Az emlékek ismét úgy martak bele, mintha savval fröcskölték volna le, és ez az érzés is csak erősítette abban a tudatban, hogy meg kell tanulnia védekezni az elméjét érő támadásokkal szemben.

Úgy tűnt, ezt csak egyetlen embertől sajátíthatta el, Perselus Pitontól, és ez a tény csak tovább rontott az amúgy is rossz kedvén, ugyanis Hermione adott neki egy könyvet, ami a mágiának ezen ágával foglalkozott, és az ott leírtak még inkább elvették a kedvét. Tudta, bárki is tartaná a különórákat, ugyanúgy félne tőle, ezt az érzést csak felerősítette, hogy a férfi lesz a tanára.

Ráadásul ott volt az a furcsa hangulat, ami egyedül az ő közelében kapta el. Nem tudta megmagyarázni miért, de amióta ötödéves lett, elkezdett tőle tartani, és a közelében tapasztalt érzés deja vu-szerűsége megijesztette. Olyan volt, mintha tapasztalta volna korábban is, azonban hiába igyekezett megtalálni az okokat, nem sikerült neki.

Megrázta a fejét, majd ismét a folyosóra figyelt, lassan tudatosult benne, hogy már elhagyta a terem ajtaját és lejjebb ereszkedett a pincék felé. Évekkel korábban már járt ezeken a folyosókon, jól tudta, hogy a mardekáros klubhelyiség felé tart, így sarkon fordulva visszasietett.

A rettegett ajtóhoz érve a kilincsért nyúlt, de ujjai megálltak a levegőben, nem tudott belépni. A rossz előérzete, ami napok óta kínozta, most még elviselhetetlenebb lett.

- Szembe néztél már egy sárkánnyal is, sőt túléltél nem egy találkozást Voldemorttal! – korholta magát gondolatban. Lassan vett egy mély levegőt, egy pillanatig benntartotta, hogy utána ugyanolyan vontatott tempóban kifújja, ezzel egy időben hallotta, hogy a kastély északi tornyában lévő óra elüti a hetet, a férfi pedig azt mondta, pontos legyen, így visszanyelve feltörő gyomorsavát, kopogásra emelte kezét. A mozdulat felesleges volt, ahogy az utolsó harangszóval egy időben feltárult az ajtó, ő pedig leküzdve az egész testét gyötrő remegést, belépett.

- Pontos voltál, Potter – hallotta meg a kimért hangot. – Gyere be!

Harry lehetetlenségnek érezte, hogy válaszoljon, félt, hogy akkor elkezdene öklendezni, így szó nélkül lépett be. Az ajtó hangos dörrenéssel csukódott be mögötte anélkül, hogy egy ujjal is hozzányúlt volna. Látva, hogy a férfi az asztalán rendezget valamit, megállt. Örült annak a néhány másodpercnek, amit így nyert, mert mire tanára megfordult, kavargó gyomra is lenyugodott és a szájában sem érezte már a kellemetlen, kesernyés ízt.

- Jó estét, tanár úr – szólalt meg végül, ahogy tekintete szembetalálkozott a másikéval, de hangja minden igyekezete ellenére megremegett.

A férfi csak biccentett viszonzásul, majd sokat sejtetően végighordozta tekintetét a fiún, aki némán tűrte a pillantását. Szeretett volna minél előbb túlesni az órán, maga mögött hagyni a pincét, most még a leckeírás is csábítóbb gondolat volt, mint az elméje ellen intézett támadások.

- Ideges? – kérdezte szenvtelen hangon Piton, majd az első padsor felé intett, jelezve a fiúnak, hogy foglaljon helyet. Harry egy pillanatig ránézett, majd elindult, hogy leüljön. Szólni akart, de a férfi egy éles pillantással belefojtotta a szót. – Az, ne is tagadja – bólintott, és ő is előre sétált a katedrához. Harry döbbenten figyelte, hogy leül, nem tudott felidézni egy olyan órát sem, amit a férfi a széken töltött volna. – Eldöntötte, hogy nem szól hozzám ma este, Potter? – hangja továbbra is szenvtelen volt, karjai pedig összefonódtak mellkasa előtt.

A fiú bármennyire is szeretett volna válaszolni, képtelen volt rá, ajkai hiába mozogtak, torkán egy hang sem jött ki.

- Higgye el, nekem se öröm ez a különfoglalkozás – dőlt végül hátra a széken Piton, majd látva a gyerek kérdő pillantását, továbbfűzte gondolatát. – A legilimencia nem csupán azt terheli meg, akin alkalmazzák, nem kellemes mások gondolatait sajátodként átélni – húzta el a száját.

- Akkor miért vállalta el a tanítást? – csúszott ki kisvártatva Harry száján a kérdés, és lassan a férfira emelte a tekintetét.

- Mert közös érdekünk, hogy elsajátítsd azt, hogyan tudod megvédeni az elméd a külső támadásoktól.

- Érdekünk? – sóhajtotta a fiú, növekvő dühén keresztül fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a férfi átváltott a formális, magázó hangnemről. – Kiknek? Dumbledore-nak és a kompániájának? Egyébként is, ha nem láttam volna azt, ahogy megtámadja Ron apját a kígyó, akkor már nem élne. – A mondat vége alig volt több suttogásnál.

A tanára egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, Harry látta rajta, hogy feszült és mérlegeli, hogy mit válaszoljon.

- Nem tudom, hogy az igazgató úr mennyit mondott neked erről – mondta végül lassú, vontatott hangon.

- Miről? – dőlt előre ültében Harry. – Az okklumenciáról? Semmit – rázta meg a fejét.

- Én most a támadásokra gondoltam – jegyezte meg Piton, és felállva az asztaltól a padhoz sétálva megállt a fiú előtt. – Tudod, mivel jár? – támaszkodott meg a pad szélében, a fekete szemek mélyen belefúródtak a zöld íriszekbe.

- Az igazgató úr nem mondott semmit – ismételte Harry, és kissé oldalra döntve a fejét elnézett tanára válla fölött.

- Jellemző – horkantott fel a tanára és a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy a dühe neki szól, de a férfi következő mondata ellent mondott ennek. – Albus nem akarja elfogadni, hogy néhány dologról jobb ha tudsz, a saját biztonságod érdekében – forgatta szemeit.

- Nem értem, mire gondol, tanár úr.

- Nem értek vele egyet – jegyezte meg Piton, és ellökve magát a padtól, sétára indult a teremben, a fiú pedig akaratlanul is követte tekintetével. Döbbenten vette észre, hogy a férfi végigjárva a falakat egy – számára ismeretlen varázsigét mormol, azt sem vette észre, hogy mikor került tanára kezébe a pálca.

- Még mindig nem értem – rázta meg a fejét, mikor a férfi ismét visszatért elé.

- Azt látom – húzódott gúnyos mosolyra a szája. – De elmondom azt, amit úgy vélem, hogy tudnod kell – tette hozzá kisvártatva, kevésbé kimért hangon. – Albusszal ellentétben én úgy gondolom, jogod van tudni az esetleges következményeket. – A férfi csak az után folytatta, hogy Harry bólintott. – Az talán meggyőz abban, hogy folytasd az okklumencia tanulását.

- Folytassam? – vágott közbe értetlenkedve a fiú, majd látva a férfi hidegen megvillanó tekintetét, elhallgatott. Tagadhatatlan volt, hogy a férfi küzd magával, hogy mit válaszoljon, de amikor megszólalt, szenvtelen maradt a hangszíne.

- Gondolom, nem sok mindent tudsz az okklumenciáról. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezek az órák nem tartoznak majd a kedvenc esti elfoglaltságaid közé. Kellemetlen érzés , amikor valakinek behatolnak a gondolatai közé, majd szétcincálják azokat. Mentális fájdalmat okoz – jegyezte meg, látva a fiú egyre inkább elkerekedő szemét. – Amennyiben megtanulod kivédeni a támadásaimat, nem lesz semmi gond. A te érdeked, hogy elsajátítsd.

- Értem – bólintott végül Harry, és nagyot nyelve próbálta megemészteni a hallott információkat.

- Ez azonban csak az egyik indok. Gondolom, a másikat sem osztotta meg veled Albus… – kérdezte-állította Piton, várakozó pillantva a férfire.

- Csak annyit mondott, hogy különórákra kell járnom önhöz, tanár úr – szólalt meg Harry és combja alá csúsztatta jobb kézfejét.

- A Sötét Nagyúrnak megvan a képessége arra, hogy Imperius nélkül, az illető gondolatain keresztül irányítson valakit.

- Ez azt jelenti? – Harry elhallgatott, arcát a kezébe temette, ahogy megrohamozták a kérdések, de képtelen volt arra, hogy egyet is feltegyen közülük. Hosszú pillanatok után kényszerítette magát arra, hogy ismét felpillantson tanárára, akinek vonásaiban most aggodalmat vélt felfedezni. De mielőtt igazán elgondolkozhatott volna rajta, Piton megszólalt, ő pedig figyelt a szavaira.

- Kényszeríthet arra, hogy olyan dolgokat tegyél meg, amit nem akarsz, akár úgy, hogy közben mindvégig tudatodnál vagy – mondta szenvtelen hangon.

- Például arra, hogy bántsam a barátaimat, vagy a tanáraimat – suttogta megsemmisülten a fiú, tekintetével a pad lapját fixírozta.

- Rávehet arra is, hogy elhagyd a kastélyt, kárt tegyél magadban – folytatta a férfi, majd nagyot sóhajtva elhallgatott néhány másodpercre. – Ezért fontos, hogy megtanuld az okklumenciát.

- Értem – bólogatott a fiú, gondolatai úgy kavarogtak a fejében, hogy szinte belefájdult a feje. – Az igazgató úr ezt miért nem mondta el? – nézett kérdőn Pitonra, tagadhatatlan volt, hogy a férfi vacillál a válaszon.

- Albus bölcs ember – szólalt meg kis idő múltán vontatottan. – Ő úgy gondolja, az a helyes, ha nem tudsz róla.

- De maga másként tett – jegyezte meg Harry. – Miért? – kérdezte zavarodottan, nem értette, mi folyik körülötte.

- Vannak dolgok, amiben nem értek vele egyet – válaszolta. – Ehhez viszont ehhez semmi közöd – legyintett ingerülten Piton, látva, hogy a fiú ismét közbe akar vágni. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha minél előbb nekiállunk a tanulásnak – felelte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Rendben – bólintott bizonytalanul Harry. – Mit csináljak? – kérdezte, és felállt a padtól. A férfi azonban válasz helyett csupán behunyta szemét, amikor ismét szembesült a fekete szempárral, döbbenten vette észre a bennük ülő dühöt.

- Maradj itt – sziszegte végül a tanára, ő pedig nem tudta hová tenni a hirtelen megváltozott hangnemet.

- Értettem – motyogta, és mozdulatlanul nézte, ahogy a férfi sarkon fordulva elsiet a szertárba, majd onnan egy fiolával tér vissza. – Mi az? – csúszott ki akaratlanul is a száján a kérdés, a jéghideg tekintet azonban elhallgatatta.

- Az Álomtalan Álom főzete – felelte ajkát harapdálva a tanár, majd arcára újra kiült a már jól ismert közömbösség. – Ezt vedd be, mielőtt lefekszel aludni. Megakadályozza azt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ismételten hozzáférjen a gondolataidhoz.

- Miért?

- Potter! – dörrent rá ingerülten a férfi és kezébe nyomta a bájitalt. – Ha még ezt sem tudja, akkor olvasson utána a könyvében, vagy kérdezzen rá Miss Grangertől! Nem fogok bájitaltanból korrepetálást tartani, akkor sem, ha a Griffendél üdvöskéjéről van szó! – felelte.

- Tudom, mire jó a főzet.

- Remek. Akkor mire vár? – kérdezte a férfi, majd választ meg sem várva karon ragadta a fiút és elkezdte vonszolni a labor kijárata felé.

- Nem lesz ma különóra? – értetlenkedett Harry, megtorpanva az ajtónál.

- Nem, közbejött egy másik dolog, ami nem tűr halasztást – vicsorogta Piton. – Holnap este hétkor várom ugyanitt! – Szinte úgy lökte ki a fiút a folyosóra.

- Voldemort? – fordult szembe vele Harry, de a nehéz tölgyfaajtó abban a pillanatban bezáródott tanára eltűnő alakja mögött. Hosszú percekig állt ott, ujjai közt tartva a bájitalos üvegcsét, végül sikerült rávennie magát arra, hogy elinduljon a klubhelyiség felé, de kavargó gondolatait, bármennyire is szerette volna, nem tudta lenyugtatni.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Egy óvatos érintést érzett a jobb vállán, majd meghallotta Ron hangját, aki épp felkelteni próbálta.

- Harry, fél nyolc van, elaludtunk! – rázta meg. – Kelj fel! Ha nem sietünk, akkor csak a vén denevér után érünk be a terembe, és nem szeretnék büntetőmunkát kapni tőle.

- Ühüm – mormogta artikulálatlanul, majd átfordult a másik oldalára. – Még öt perc… – nyögte.

- Felfogtad egyáltalán, hogy mit mondtam az előbb, haver? – Barátja hangja egyre türelmetlenebb volt. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy lerántják róla a takarót és ő hiába nyúlt utána. – Harry, erre most nincs időnk! – Két erős kéz fonódott csuklója köré, majd ülőhelyzetbe húzták a testét. A fiú megvakarta a sebhelyet, ami azóta csúfította homlokát, hogy az eszét tudta. Szemei tágra nyíltak a meglepettségtől, ahogy rádöbbent, hogy mindezt csak megszokásból tette.

- Nem fáj – pillantott meglepetten Ronra, aki értetlenül állt az ágya mellett.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte óvatosan, egy lépést hátrálva a baldachinos ágytól aggódóan vizsgálta Harry arcát.

- Nem fáj a sebhelyem – magyarázta, majd kifordult az ágy szélére. – Mit is mondtál, mennyi az idő? – sóhajtotta végül.

- Fél nyolc – hangzott a válasz. – Gyorsan szedd össze magad, nem lenne szerencsés elkésni Piton órájáról – mondta ismét, ám jóval ingerültebb hangon.

- Oh – nyögte Harry. Legszívesebben újra eldőlt volna, hogy visszaaludjon, ugyanis hosszú ideje ez volt az egyetlen olyan éjszakája, amikor nem gyötörték rémálmok, nem hallotta a szülei hangját, amint az ő életéért könyörögnek, és nem kellett újra átélnie Cedric halálát sem. Hónapok óta végre kipihent volt és úgy érezte, tele van energiával. A férfi, vagyis a főzete – javította ki magát rögtön gondolatban – segített neki, elhatározta, hogy a különóra alkalmával ismét kér tőle.

- Kösz, hogy szóltál – nézett hálásan a barátjára, aki csupán legyintett egyet, majd elrohant a fürdő felé, kezében a ruháival.

Harry pedig magára maradt, gépiesen felállt, magához vette az éjjeliszekrényen heverő pálcáját, majd odasétált a bőröndjéhez, hogy tiszta ruhát vegyen elő belőle. Gondolatai azonban a főzet körül forogtak. Próbálta felidézni, hogy a bájital mennyi idő és mekkora dózisú adagolás után okoz függőséget, milyen jellegűt, de bármennyire is koncentrált, nem jutott eszébe. Arra jutott, az lesz a legegyszerűbb, ha a nap folyamán alkalomadtán rákérdez Hermionénál, mert ha valaki, akkor ő biztos tudta ezeket az információkat.

Hosszú percek múltán is a hálóterem közepén állt, csak akkor kapott észhez, amikor a barátja kilépve a fürdőből rákiabált.

- Harry! – csattant fel. – Az előbb nem vicceltem! Méltóztatnál picit sietni? Kezdek éhes lenni – tette hozzá és utóbbi mondatához, amelynek gyomra hangos korgása is nyomatékot adott.

- Menj le nyugodtan – mosolygott a barátjára, majd megkerülve őt elindult. – Néhány perc múlva én is követlek – intett egyet, látva hogy a másik ellenkezni készül. – Látszik, vagyis hallatszik – bökött Ron hangosan megmorduló gyomra felé –, hogy éhes vagy.

- Rendben – felelte habozás nélkül a fiú, és elindult kifelé a hálóteremből, az ajtóban azonban még visszafordult. – Siess, különben minden estédet a vén denevérnél töltöd, az okklumencia, vagy éppen egy büntetőmunka miatt.

- Pár perc és lent leszek én is – legyintett Harry. – Legfeljebb rögtön a laborhoz megyek – tette hozzá, majd a barátja reakcióját meg sem várva bemasírozott a fürdőbe, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

A tükörhöz lépve elővette a ruhái közé rejtett pálcát, majd az arcához emelte és kimondta a kendőző bűbájt megszüntető varázsigét. Meglepődött azon, amit látott. Annyira közel hajolt a tükörhöz, hogy az orra már nekinyomódott a hideg felületnek, majd megborzongva húzódott el. Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy arca végre kisimult, a karikák, amik hónapok óta ott sötétlettek a szemei alatt szinte teljesen eltűntek.

Napok óta először megkönnyebbült mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai, örült annak, hogy volt egy nyugodt éjszakája, és remélte, többet nem kell rejtegetnie mások - főleg a barátai - elől kimerültségének nyomait. Néhány gyors mozdulattal megmosta az arcát, a fogát, magára kapta a ruháit. Mielőtt visszament volna a klubhelyiségbe a táskájáért, a biztonság kedvéért elvégezte magán a kendőző bűbájt.

Elszámolta magát, épp be akart lépni a nagyterembe, amikor a kastély déli tornyán lévő óra elütötte a nyolcat. Tudta, biztosan elkésett, mégis benézett az ebédlőbe, remélve, hogy bájitaltan tanárát még ott látja.

- _Hogy is hihetted azt, hogy még itt van, ő, a megtestesült pontosság? _– rótta meg magát, majd vállát megvonva elindult az alagsor felé. Lelkiekben próbált felkészülni a rá váró pontlevonásokra és a büntetőmunkára. Már rálépett a picébe vezető első lépcsőfokra, amikor meghallotta maga mögül házvezetőnője hangját.

- Potter! – csattant élesen a hangja. – Elmondaná, hogy mit művel?

Harry szembefordult a nővel, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Épp elkések bájitalóráról – sóhajtotta. – Ne haragudjon, de sietek, nem szeretnék még többet késni. Elnézést, tanárnő. További szép napot! – tette hozzá, odabiccentett a professzorának, majd ismét folytatni akarta az útját.

- Piton professzor nincs az iskolában…

- Tessék? – fordult vissza a fiú, és gyomra görcsbe rándult, ahogy felidéződött benne az elmúlt esti különórája a férfival. Tanítani akarta, aztán hirtelen véget vetett az órának. Gyanúja, miszerint a tanárát Voldemort hívta magához, most még erősebb lett. Olyan esetre nem emlékezett, hogy Piton akár csak egy napot is távol töltött volna a Roxforttól. – Hogy-hogy nincs itt? – pillantott rémülettől elkerekedő szemekkel házvezetőjére, aki láthatóan félreértette a reakcióját.

- Piton professzornak vannak iskolán kívüli kötelezettségei.

Harry majdnem rávágta, hogy kémkedés. A szavak hatására még jobban zakatolt az agya. A férfi elment, az egész éjszakát távol töltötte, és reggelre sem ért vissza. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy bajba került, ráadásul miatta.

-_ Mi van akkor, ha nem hatott tökéletesen a főzet, és Voldemort látta, hogy arra tanít, miként védjem meg az elmémet az ellenem intézett támadásoktól?_ – fogalmazódott meg benne. Észre sem vette, hogy elsápadt, sötét gondolataiból McGalagony hangja térítette magához.

- Jól van, Potter? – Érzett egy óvatos érintést a vállán, amikor felpillantott szembetalálta magát professzora aggódó tekintetével. – Mi történt? Megint látomása volt? Menjünk az igazgató úrhoz? – hadarta az asszony levegővételnyi szünet nélkül.

- Nem, jól vagyok, köszönöm – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak meglepett a hír, hogy a tanár úr ma nem tart órát.

- Ne aggódjon, hogy lemaradnak bájitaltanból – szorította meg még egyszer a vállát a nő, majd leengedte a kezét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus talál módot arra, hogy pótolják a kiesett alkalmat.

- Igen, ebben én is biztos vagyok – bólintott a fiú gépiesen.

- Most viszont menjünk a terembe, az átváltoztatástan órának már öt perce el kellett volna kezdődnie. Ne várakoztassuk meg a diákokat.

- Ön tart órát a Piton helyett? – Harry meglepett volna, nem tudta, hogy a nőnek van ideje helyettesíteni a saját órái, igazgatóhelyettesi teendői, és a rendben végzett munkája mellett.

- Igen, de most nincs több időnk, Potter. Induljon a terem felé! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a nő, majd maga elé terelve a fiút elindult vele a nyugati szárny felé.

Harry ideges volt, nem tudott figyelni az órán, nem jegyzetelt, csak firkálgatott a pergamenre jegyzetelés helyett. Amikor oldalba bökte a jobbján ülő Hermione, válaszul csak megvonta a vállát. Azonban jól tudta, hogy ennyivel nem fogja megúszni.

_- Oh, lehet, helyet kéne cserélnem Trelawney-val, ha a jóslás nem is megy, a megérzéseim is jobbak _– nyomott el egy fél mosolyt, miután mikor vége lett az órának, Hermione sokatmondóan megragadta a kezét, majd Ron kíséretében elrángatta egy üres terem felé.

Beérve a helyiségbe Harrynek még körülnézni sem volt ideje, mikor a lány már becsukta és hangszigetelte mögöttük az ajtót.

- Mi történt? – állt meg vele szemben, le sem tagadhatta volna az aggódást. – Nem voltál reggelizni…

- Mert elaludtunk! – szúrta közbe Ron, miközben megtámaszkodott az egyik padban.

- Nem erre gondoltam – sóhajtotta a lány, tekintet folyamatosan a két fiú között járt. – Harry, történt valami más is, vagy kimerült vagy? Ismét rémálmod volt? – lépett hozzá közelebb, és két kezébe fogta a jobbját. – Tudod, hogy nekünk bármit elmondhatsz – simított végig a kézfején mutatóujjával.

- Azt hiszem, Voldemort elfogta Pitont – felelte Harry némi gondolkodás után, nem törődött azzal, hogy a barátai felszisszennek a név hallatán.

- Miről beszélsz? – értetlenkedett a lány. – Elfogta Pitont?

- Oh, nyugalom, nincs olyan szerencsénk, hogy megszabaduljunk tőle – szúrta közbe gúnyosan a másik fiú.

- Ron! – förmedt rá egyszerre a másik kettő.

- Ennyire még te sem utálhatod – hitetlenkedett Hermione. – Miből gondolod? – fordult ismét Harry felé.

- Tegnap okklumenciáról minden magyarázat nélkül rohant el – felelte szemeit behunyva, mélyeket lélegezve, hogy lassítson szapora szívverésén. Még mindig aggódott a férfi miatt, lelkét továbbra is bűntudat kínozta. Bármennyire utálta a férfit, nem akarta, hogy miatta baja essen. – Látszott rajta, hogy ideges – folytatta tovább, és az ablakhoz lépve nekidőlt a párkánynak, onnan nézett rá ismét a társaira. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő hívatta magához.

- Ez nem jelent semmit, te is tudod – jegyezte meg óvatosan a lány.

- Biztos Voldemort volt.

- Ne ejtsd ki a nevét! – csattant fel türelmét vesztve Ron.

- Neked most az a legnagyobb problémád, hogy milyen néven hívom őt? A rend egyik tagja eltűnt – tárta szét a karjai Harry, majd felült az ablakba.

- Egyébként is, mióta érdekel téged, hogy mi van a mardekáros denevérrel? – szaladt fel hitetlenkedve a másik fiú szemöldöke.

- Ő a rend egyik tagja – válaszolt helyette a lány, és Harry becsukta a száját. Nem akart vitatkozni. Magának sem tudta megmagyarázni az okát annak, miért aggódik utált tanáráért. Valami megváltozott azóta, hogy ötödéves lett, gondolatai egyre többször forogtak a férfi körül. Mégis, a lelke azt súgta, ez így természetes. Esténként, amikor nem, vagy csak nagyon nehezen tudott elaludni, az okokat kereste, de abból nem volt sok. Próbálta magával elhitetni, hogy csak azért figyeli Pitont, mert ő is a rend tagja, és egyben a világos oldal egyetlen kéme, mint az kiderült. Voldemort pedig már fél éve visszatért, azóta a férfi minden egyes találkozás alkalmával az életét kockáztatja. Most pedig okklumenciaórát tart neki, hogy felvértezze a támadások ellen… Biztos volt benne, ha ez kiderül, akkor tanárára halál vár. Nem akarta, hogy miatta veszítse el az életét, épp elég volt az a tudat, hogy a szülei érte haltak meg. Cedric már végzős lenne, ha az utolsó próbán nem támad az az ostoba ötlete – griffendéles igazságérzetének köszönhetően –, hogy együtt fogják meg a kupát.

- Harry… Harry! – Sötét gondolatainak függönyén keresztül csak nehezen talált utat barátai aggódó hangja.

- Hm? – pillantott rájuk zavarodottan, csak akkor vette észre, hogy ott állnak előtte. Teljesen megfeledkezett róluk.

- Ha ennyire biztos vagy ebben, akkor szerintem oszd meg ezt Dumbledore-ral – paskolta meg a térdét Hermione. – Bár szerintem ő is azt fogja mondani, hogy minden rendben vele. Arra nem gondoltál még, hogy a rendnek teljesít feladatot? – puhatolózott, de meglátva a fiú sötét pillantását, ajkait harapdálva elhallgatott.

- Egy feladata van a rendtől, ezt ti is jól tudjátok – mondta szenvtelen hangon, majd lecsúszott a padlóra. – A kémkedés. – Karjait keresztbe fonta a mellkasa előtt. – Bármikor lelepleződhet – tette hozzá.

- Látom, nem tudunk meggyőzni – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha beszélsz Dumbledore-ral.

- Úgy van – bólintott Harry, és minden további nélkül kiment a teremből, magukra hagyva a barátait.

Az igazgatói irodába vezető úton meglepettségére, nem találkozott össze senkivel, csak akkor tudatosult benne, hogy mi ennek az oka, amikor elért a lépcsőhöz. Már becsöngettek a következő órára, vagyis elkésett a sötét varázslatok kivédése órájáról, de nem bánta. Mióta Umbridge tartotta az órát, azóta a háta közepére sem kívánta a tárgyat. Nem tudta megérteni, hogy ebben a kritikus helyzetben, amikor Voldemort visszatért, hogy töltheti be egy ilyen tanár az állást. Ha valamikor, akkor most lett volna a legnagyobb szükségük a gyakorlásra.

Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy nem igazán figyelte, hova lép, így utolsó pillanatban tért ki a lépcsőről lefelé érkező McGalagony elől.

- Potter! – szólította meg a szokásosnál ingerültebb hangon. – Ma egyfolytában önbe botlok. Elárulná, mit keres itt ahelyett, hogy órán lenne? – kérdezte éles hangon.

- Az igazgató úrhoz tartok – felelte kimérten Harry, részéről ennyivel lezártnak tekintette a témát.

- Mi dolga Albusszal? – szaladt fel hirtelen az asszony szemöldöke.

- Beszélnem kell vele – válaszolta szűkszavúan. – Sürgős, tehát ha nem haragszik, mennék is.

- Valóban?

- Igen – bólintott a fiú. – Mehetek? A következő órám mindjárt kezdődik, nem akarok elkésni.

- Nos, már sikerült. A maga helyében én oda sietnék, Dolores Umbridge nem fog repesni az örömtől, ha ön őutána ér be.

Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkozva figyelte az asszonyt, vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- A rendről van szó – mondta végül szenvtelenül, majd folytatta az útját.

Mielőtt felért volna, utolérte tanárja hangja.

- A jelszó Oscuro.

- Köszönöm – szólt vissza a fiú a hatalmas kőszörny elé érve, majd kimondta a szót, és a szobor azonnal utat engedett az igazgatói irodába.

- Szervusz, Harry! – Az igazgató azelőtt köszöntötte, hogy beért volna. Meg sem lepődött, hogy az ablaknál állva találja az idős mágust, azon meg még inkább nem, hogy egy pillantásra sem méltatja.

- Honnan tudta, hogy én vagyok az? – kérdezte, hangja minden igyekezete ellenére hideg maradt, de nem tudott másképp viselkedni vele, miután a férfi éveleje óta kerülte. Eldöntötte, ő nem fog közeledni.

- Sejtettem, hogy jönni fogsz – válaszolta csendesen az igazgató. – Azon lepődtem meg, hogy nem előbb tetted. Nem ülsz le? – Továbbra is ugyanolyan kimért volt.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Harry, bár tudta, a mozdulat felesleges. – Tud valamit Pitonról?

- Először is Piton professzor, vagy tanár úr, add meg a neki kijáró tiszteletet. Másrészt igen, legjobb tudomásom szerint tökéletes egészségi állapotnak örvend. – Továbbra is tárgyilagosan beszélt, és ez a fiút zavarta. Ilyenkor olyan érzés fogta el, Dumbledore csak eszközként tekint az emberekre.

- Szerintem Voldemort elfogta. Lebukott, mint kém.

- Honnan veszed ezt? – A férfi megtámaszkodott az ablakpárkányban, de továbbra sem nézett rá.

- Egy meg egy, az kettő, igazgató úr. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a tanár úr kémkedik a rend számára. Úgy gondolom, Piton professzor élete veszélyben van.

Tudta, illetlenül beszél, de nem hagyta nyugodni az, ahogy a férfi viselkedik. Csalódott abban az emberben, akiben a legjobban bízott, és akit jobban tisztelt, mint bárki mást.

- Látomásod volt talán?

- Nem – felelte Harry.

- Rendben – bólintott alig láthatóan az igazgató. – Akkor ne aggódj, Perselusszal minden a legnagyobb rendben van. Most pedig menj, ne késs el még jobban az órádról!

Ahogy szavai elhaltak, úgy tárult fel a fiú mögött az ajtó. Harry úgy érezte, ekkorát még nem csalódott.


End file.
